The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a fin field effect transistor including a metallic gate electrode layer that fills a gap between a semiconductor fin and an underlying dielectric layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
During manufacture of a fin field effect transistor employing a suspended semiconductor fin, removal of a semiconductor material deposited as a portion of a gate conductor layer from underneath the suspended semiconductor fin can be challenging. Incomplete removal of the semiconductor material from underneath the suspended semiconductor fin can result in an undesirable capacitive coupling between a gate electrode and source/drain regions of the fin field effect transistor.